Peer-to-peer and ad-hoc communications and distribution of files commonly occur today. Distribution of music files such as iTunes from servers from well known sources such as Apple Computer or MP3 files from Napster, Zune.net or other companies are also ubiquitous. In addition, social networking websites are also proliferating that allow users to comment or create blogs about a myriad of topics. Tracking users, files, and annotations and maintaining statistics is not a focus of many of these systems and thus they mostly fail to provide a user friendly or feasible means for accessing and tracking a plurality of aspects that a community of users may want to research or develop.